Death the Kid
Personality Kid is very intelligent, analytical, and precise; a genius of sorts. He is determined to bring forth a perfect world, with an absolute balance of good and evil, and is often described as the perfect boy. However, in his search for perfection, he became consumed by it, developing OCD and an obsession with bilateral symmetry. The OCD is constantly humming in the back of his mind and it almost never turns off, and moments when it ISN'T buzzing is when he can have a semi-normal conversation. In Kid's mind, symmetry is the ultimate form of perfection and he finds anything symmetrical beautiful; even his favorite number being 8 because of its symmetry. He likes things to be orderly in general, wanting things 'neat and tidy' and 'proper' Conversely, when he sees things that AREN'T symmetrical, he expresses disgust at it, trying to destroy it, or even becoming physically ill at the sight of it. He isn't capable of destroying anything symmetrical, and if he does by chance, he gets massively depressed. This poses a problem as he has three white stripes on the left side of his head, thus he HIMSELF isn't symmetrical. In that way, Kid p. much hates himself, and has a generally negative attitude about himself and the world. Other than that, Kid can be described as having a strict sense of morals, being very stubborn/set in his ways (especially concerning symmetry) as well as being rather spoiled, due to being raised in a privileged household. Kid places a great deal of importance into finding the truth of things, even when they're unpleasant, and he doesn't always reveal what's on his mind or just how much he knows about something. He is very dignified and high class in a way, being very proud of his lineage in general. But he is loyal to his friends, (even though some of their messy ways disgust him at times) always willing to help them when they're in need...unless something symmetry related distracts him or halts him, except in the MOST dire of situations. He can occasionally be an ordinary boy, but it coming out is a rarity. Background Kid's legend began in the 12 century background starts before he was even born. His father was an extremely ruthless and formidable Auror named Death, so talented and indiscriminate at dispatching dark wizards that his fellows among the wizarding community began to refer to him as Shinigami, or the Grim Reaper. Death remained a harsh executioner of evil wizards until he met and fell in love with Kid's mother, settling down in the all wizarding town of Death City in Nevada, in the U.S. Soon after, Kid was born, and the joys of parenthood softened Shinigami into a much more lax and laid back person, going from his prior frightening speech to a playful sing song. The young Kid, ever the enthusiast for defeating evil, happened to tag along on one of his father's missions nearby their mansion without Shinigami's knowledge, and when the dark wizard was attempting to attack Death, Kid got in the way, and though the attack mostly missed him due to Shinigami's quick actions...it had an odd side effect, leaving 3 white stripes on the left side of his head. Shinigami found these stripes cute and so he left them, unknowing of the fact that they would cause Kid major depression in the future. Although it's debatable whether he would have removed them anyway, knowing his laid back nature. Death the Kid pursued excellence, maintaining excellent skill in magic at a very young age due to home schooling and natural aptitude. He avidly sought knowledge and learning more spells, determined to be perfect and to bring the world into perfect order by becoming the best Auror ever, just as his father had. His already meticulous nature and OCD bloomed into an obsession with perfection, wanting to be wholly flawless in every way imaginable. And this turned to a preoccupation with symmetry, making him refuse holding his wand with one hand, or even using it if it wasn't at an exact center with the line of his body. Kid eventually sought to purchase an EXTRA wand that was the sister of his first one so that he could have two because having a wand on only one side depressed him and started using both when performing magic. This was a silly self-handicap but despite that, Kid had talent that exceeded most his age, and his skills outweighed the awkward requirements that hindered him from using them. Above all, though, Death the Kid seeks to bring about a perfect world with a perfect balance of good and evil. Although he has been home-schooled his entire life, upon hearing about the Death eater attacks on Hogwarts, he demanded that his father enroll him, wanting to assist in whatever way he could, and also gain more skill as a wizard. After getting approval from Dumbledore, Kid entered Hogwarts with Liz and Patti two years ago, and excelled at Arithmacy, Potions, and DADA, in particular while being absolutely awful at Herbology messsssssy and anything that requires him to be timely (read: most classes). BECAUSE HE TAKES FOREVER TO DO EVERYTHING. Also, he has not been allowed to use both wands at once, so he has to content himself with carrying both wands to keep his pockets balanced and using each of them an equal amount of times. Joining Hogwarts, Kid became privy to the ups and downs of the school; the horrendous curses which occasionally caused him to act in completely unacceptable ways or mortified him, the quidditch injuries, but also, Kid made a great deal of friends. He befriended Maka, Tsubaki and Crona, and found a fellow lover of neatness and order in Maka in particular. But while Kid befriended many, there were also a few less than savory people he befriended, one of which was Belphegor. He became associated with him without really being aware of his generally bigoted behaviors, and when Minato was shanked and left for dead, he was surprised and the event forced him to really take a look and what he'd come to Hogwarts for and to be more vigilant in his efforts to help and try to make a difference.In the light of the Wizarding War, Kid will probably want to kick Death Eater ass and take names. ...Assuming he can deal with his own disgusting self, that is. Relationships Liz Fill in the blanks Maka Fill in the blanks Tsubaki Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.